


circular motion (over the tender skin)

by hlulu



Series: the october kinks '20 [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Leg Kink, Lowercase, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlulu/pseuds/hlulu
Summary: san has an obsession.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: the october kinks '20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964608
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	circular motion (over the tender skin)

**Author's Note:**

> just a little smut to get you through your day :) this was supposed to be for kinktober but well, i'm a loser. 
> 
> (thank you laura for blessing me with this idea <3)

san has an obsession. just a little one, quite specific even, but it flares up and overtakes him from time to time driving him to distraction until he finally gives into it. if he doesn’t then the thought will keep spinning around in his mind like a tornado destroying any attempt san might make at trying to focus on anything.

san likes wooyoung’s legs. more specifically, he likes the curve of wooyoung’s legs, especially when wooyoung’s wearing his tight jeans (the ones that highlight that slight outward bend). he likes them even better when wooyoung’s wearing just his boxers, padding around the house on light feet and his hair sleep-mussed and his eyes unfocused, absently scratching his belly as he goes in search of coffee. san’s always wide awake in the morning, all the better to appreciate this unguarded version of wooyoung. that’s exactly the wooyoung he’s looking at now and san finds himself distracted beyond reason as his eyes trace the broad lines of wooyoung’s shoulders, follow the subtle curve of wooyoung’s spine and travel over the slight flare of his ass and then plummet downward to stare at the inviting arch of wooyoung’s legs.

san just wants to put wooyoung right back to bed and settle himself in between wooyoung’s legs letting them curve around him like they were so obviously made for as he gives it to wooyoung hard and fast and makes him lose his mind. that’s when san likes wooyoung’s legs the best—when they’re wrapped around him and he’s deep inside wooyoung’s warm and willing body.

so it’s not san’s fault that he misses wooyoung’s quiet mumble. he is too busy listening to the unspoken promises that wooyoung’s bare legs are making and he wants to run his hands up over wooyoung’s calves and feel the prickle of hair as he moves to wooyoung’s thighs and spreads them even wider. he’s so involved thinking about it that he doesn’t even notice that he’s being mocked—not until wooyoung laughs at him.

wooyoung leans back against the kitchen counter, his ass pressing against the ledge, and crosses his arms and his legs, chuckling at san. “you sure you’re awake?” he asks softly and wooyoung looking like he’s still warm in bed and perfect for san to just roll over and sink into, he has no right to ask that question.

“you sure you are?” san shoots back, a weak comeback at best, but he can’t do any better—wooyoung’s new position has given him different lines to look at and _fuck_ he can’t help but notice how wooyoung’s thighs are now pushing up his cock, tenting his boxers in a way that makes san want to explore.

“no,” wooyoung replies with quiet amusement. his hands come down to grip the countertop. “but i just got up.”

san licks his lips and moves closer. approaching wooyoung when he’s in that half-awake stage between standing first thing in the morning and wrapping his hands around his first cup of coffee is a tricky thing, but san thinks that he’s got fairly good chances this morning. “i think maybe you should go back to bed,” he whispers, stopping directly in front of wooyoung, forcing him to tilt his head back to meet his eyes with an amused smile.

“yeah?” wooyoung asks. 

san’s hands hover over wooyoung’s bare arms—not touching, just feeling his body heat. his legs are spread around wooyoung’s crossed ones, all but pinning the other man to the counter, and all it would take would be one slight push of his hips and he’d be grinding his hard cock—pushing at the seam of his jeans—against the soft skin of wooyoung’s belly. “yeah,” he says. “think maybe i should help you.”

wooyoung’s hand reaches out and grips san’s hip, his fingers slipping beneath the loose waistband of his jeans. “how would you help?” he whispers, pulling san closer. he inhales sharply as he comes in contact with wooyoung’s body, his hips rolling minutely, unable to resist.

“help you get back to sleep,” san answers, his voice dipping down into a husky growl, and his hands close over wooyoung’s arms, holding him firm, his thumbs pressing against the solid muscle of wooyoung’s biceps. “by fucking you until you’re too tired to get back up again.”

wooyoung jerks, forward evidently liking the sound of that and he pulls san’s head down to kiss him, his tongue licking out to demand entrance. san moans low in his throat as he presses into the kiss, letting wooyoung lead with a lazy insistence as one of his hands pushes up underneath his shirt.

they stand there, kissing, until san can’t take it anymore. he growls and pulls wooyoung away from the counter. “let’s get you back to bed.” wooyoung laughs and lets himself be dragged out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

when they reach the bedroom, wooyoung stops them for a moment right in front of the bed, and his hands are burying in san’s hair and holding him steady for a few rough and demanding kisses that let san know that wooyoung’s definitely not sleepy anymore. san shoves him backward, letting him bounce on the bed as he crawls after him. wooyoung smiles, scooting upward and his elbows are digging into the mattress until san overtakes him and pins him down for another long kiss—one that has wooyoung’s hips rolling up into san and wooyoung panting hotly. san growls, his hands dipping down to skate over the tops of wooyoung’s thighs and skirting the hem of his boxers before slipping under to push wooyoung’s legs upward. 

wooyoung gasps, his head lolling backward as san’s thumbs press against his inner thighs, dipping into the leg holes of his boxers. san watches each reaction with interest and drops one of wooyoung’s legs to rest against his own while he holds the other up. closing his eyes, he lovingly strokes the curve of wooyoung’s leg, memorizing the lines with his fingers.

“weirdo,” wooyoung says teasingly because san’s little obsession has been a never ending source of amusement for him ever since he discovered it. he pulls at one of san’s belt loops, trying to encourage him to give him what he wants. san cuts his eyes over to wooyoung’s face and stares him down as he licks a solid line up the inside of wooyoung’s leg. his message clear: he’ll give this up when he’s good and ready and it’s satisfying when wooyoung moans softly and just— submits.

unable to resist pressing for a bit more, san trails his fingers down wooyoung’s leg running over wooyoung’s thigh. wooyoung squirms and bites his lip as san’s pushes back the soft blue fabric of his boxers and he teases for a brief moment before he finally moves to wooyoung’s cock, gripping it in the bunched folds of wooyoung’s underwear. wooyoung arches upward a “yeah...” trailing off his lips as san begins to stroke, wooyoung’s hips keeping up with his rhythm.

wooyoung lazily runs a hand over his own chest and the tips of his fingers are grazing his skin for a few hedonistic moments and he's living in the soft pleasure. san’s own hand keeps rubbing against the curve of wooyoung’s leg, riding out a small shiver because sometimes san thinks that he could get himself off just by feeling the soft prickle of wooyoung’s hair under his fingers as he maps out the lines and slowly grinds against wooyoung’s ass.

"fuck, san." wooyoung suddenly inhales sharply and then he squirms, struggling as he pushes his boxers down. his impatience makes san’s cock twitch, a surge of desire hitting san low in his stomach, and san finally releases wooyoung’s leg to pull off his own clothes. he rocks backward, working his jeans off one knee at a time before kicking them off the bed to land on the floor. wooyoung sits up on his elbows to watch and san grins at him as he pulls his cock out of his boxers, loving the heat that he sees in wooyoung’s eyes. he pushes his underwear off too, tossing them over his shoulder to join his jeans, before he bends down, focusing. his hands travel up wooyoung’s legs again, zeroing in on where they join before spreading them wide once again as he lowers himself to wooyoung’s dick and he's sucking the hard length inside his mouth.

wooyoung sighs, his hands stroking through san’s hair, combing it this way and that as he encourages san. his muscles are trembling under san’s hands, small little twitches that turn into jerks whenever san sucks harder. “god,” wooyoung mutters. san hums in agreement and reaches down to give himself a quick squeeze. the head of his dick drags against the bed and he pulls off wooyoung with a gasp to reach for the lube. he needs inside, like yesterday.

when san pushes a finger into him, wooyoung moans and pulls up his leg to offer san more room. soft little gasps slip out of him every time san brushes up against his prostate, like he’s shocked with each touch. san sucks him down again as he spreads more and more lube inside of wooyoung before wooyoung starts tugging insistently at san’s hair. “come on,” wooyoung orders quietly and san obeys, sitting up and lining himself up.

the first push in is slow but easy and it feels so good that san could almost confuse it with pain and he's sinking his teeth into his lower lip and gripping the base of his cock, trying hard not to come in wooyoung’s tight heat before they even have a chance to get started. each inch that san slides in causes wooyoung to arch more and his breathing is steady, but his mouth is open, sucking in giant gulps of air as he closes his eyes and just lets himself be penetrated. it’s a familiar sight by now but san still stares as if it’s the first time, not wanting to miss a moment.

when he’s fully in—snug up against wooyoung’s body—he takes a few seconds to just breathe and collect himself. wooyoung rocks slowly against him, impatient for him to start moving and lowers his legs to let them rest against san’s thighs, using the position as leverage while his hand grips his own cock. san bats the hand away with a grunt (that’s his now) and gives in to wooyoung’s gentle rocking rolling his hips the way that wooyoung wants. wooyoung moans and his head is turning to the side as his fingers fumble for san’s legs as he tries to grip him to keep him closer.

as if san had plans to go anywhere else. 

san slams hard into wooyoung, drawing out a gasp and a flutter of his eyes, wooyoung’s face tightening in reaction to the pleasure and then he’s gone, launching into the hard rhythm that they both want. wooyoung is tight around him, his legs heavy and warm over san’s and san runs his fingers through the thin layer of sweat that is starting to bead along wooyoung’s skin.

he closes his fist around wooyoung’s cock, giving him firm and constant pressure and just like always he’s determined for wooyoung to get off first. every now and then, san sinks in extra hard with an upward twist to drag a whimper out of wooyoung.

there’s a flush rising on wooyoung’s chest, running up his neck and into his face and san leans over to lick at a few drops of sweat that cover wooyoung’s shoulder. he lowers himself onto an elbow as his arm pushes behind wooyoung’s back and the new position makes wooyoung nearly bend in half and his arms come up to wrap around san’s shoulders. his hands grip san’s hair holding on tight as his ankles lock behind san’s back and san’s just gone. he loves how easily wooyoung can just wrap him up and trap him and force him to stay as he groans and loses himself in the motion, his thrusts speeding up.

wooyoung seizes beneath san, his legs clamping around san’s body as he pants and san feels a warm splatter as wooyoung’s dick pulses in his hand. and he fucks wooyoung through it, loving how tightly wooyoung clenches around him and it’s hard to breathe and hard to focus and san feels his own balls drawing in tight as wooyoung finally rides out the last of his orgasm and collapses against the bed, his legs still locked around san but loosely without the strength of before.

san pulls his hand away from wooyoung’s spent cock and runs it up over his leg, following the curve as it wraps around his body. with a half-choked moan, he comes, spasming inside of wooyoung as he mutters inane nonsense and strokes his head. 

as san comes back down from his high he kisses along wooyoung’s shoulder and his hand is still firm on wooyoung’s leg. sighing, wooyoung lets himself unwind from around san, dropping his legs back on top of his thighs as he lazily runs a hand over the side of san’s face. “think you were right,” wooyoung mumbles and san pushes up to look at him. wooyoung’s smile is nearly from ear to ear. “i think i’m too tired to get up now.”

san laughs and sits up. “good.” wooyoung’s legs are still spread around him, their natural curve helped by how wooyoung has his knees bent. he runs his hands firmly over the inside of them again and his cock gives a hopeful twitch.

laughing, wooyoung reaches up to throw an arm around san’s neck and haul him back down. “kinky,” he says, ruffling san’s hair.

san stretches out on top of him, pushing him into the bed. “like you don’t have your own fetishes.” he knows for a fact that wooyoung harbors more than a few about him.

wooyoung smiles and pulls san’s hand up to his mouth to suck on a finger, his tongue rolling around it in a way that has san rocking his hips down instinctively despite the growing softness of his dick. “i have no idea what you’re talking about.”

san knows that (soon) he’s going to have to indulge in another little obsession because the way that wooyoung’s staring at him with his lips wrapping around san’s fingers, is going to haunt him until he does. with someone like wooyoung around, san thinks, it’s amazing that he’s able to get anything done at all. one thing’s for sure, though. neither of them is going to get out of bed. not right now.


End file.
